Industrial automation can provide many challenges in producing a product. Often, a particular industrial process may be applied to the production of many different products, often by simply retooling, or providing different parts for application of the similar process. Likewise, certain operations used in the production of golf clubs may also be utilized in other industrial operations as well.
The production of golf clubs is increasingly automated to keep up with the demand for quality clubs generated by the popularity of the sport. High quality clubs can be a challenge to produce efficiently, due to the challenges in producing a product that typically has parts that may be accurately aligned, and may incorporate the fitting of custom components into an aligned assembly.
The durability of a golf club may also be of concern. However, golf clubs are typically subjected to a number of forces while being used and as such, there can be a number of challenges assembling them so that they may perform satisfactorily and are durable. Golf clubs can include a variety of materials. Thus, in manufacturing quality clubs, the process of producing the clubs and the choice and configuration of components used in a golf club can affect the performance and manufacturability of golf clubs. Typically, finding the proper combination of components to construct a club that performs well can be a challenge. Thus, there can be a number of issues in manufacturing such clubs, so that a quality golf club may be produced.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.